chuggingtonfandomcom-20200214-history
Chuggington Interactive Railway
Chuggington Interactive Railway is a range of Chuggington trains that talk to their friends, themselves and Chuggers and react to train stops! The range was available in the UK, Canada, United States and Austrailia, but is now discontinued. Probably due to newer engines coming out, and older engines not having their names recorded in them. It started in August 19th, 2011 and discontinued in March 29th, 2013 Chuggers Generation 1 *Wilson *Koko *Brewster *Harrison *Chatsworth *Dunbar *Irving *Mtambo *Action Chugger *Frostini Generation 2 *Calley *Zephie *Speedy McAllister *Old Puffer Pete *Emery *Hoot *Toot Multi Packs *Irving and Recycling Car *Cargo Cars *Dunbar and Flatbed *Calley and Rescue Car *Zephie and Passenger Car Destinations *Safari Park *Trainee Roundhouse with Vee *Rock Quarry with Hopper Car *Repair Shed *Chug Wash Sets *All Around Chuggington Set *Bridge and Tunnel Starter Set *Old Puffer Pete's Steam Around Old Town Set *Koko and the Tunnel Set *Wash and Fuel Set *Wilson and Dunbar Starter Set *Brewster's Hard at Work Playset *Brewster and Vee's Roundhouse Playset *Wilson and Chatsworth Starter Set *Braking Brewster Set *Wilson's Lift and Load Set *Safari Park Set *Wilson's Deluxe Loading Yard Playset Track Packs *Straight and Curved Track Pack *Elevated Track Pack Trivia *When someone's being silly/says something silly, someone says the chugger is being silly. **Goof: Mtambo says "Silly Irving!" and Frostini says "Silly super chugger!". *If you had another Chugger that you already have, a Chugger can talk to (him/her)self. *Chuggers from both generations can make tunes with their horns/whistles/bells. *An old chugger (like Wilson, Brewster or Dunbar) can interact with a new chugger, but old chuggers don't respond to the Steam Aroound Old Town playset. *Koko has the same horn sound as Irving. Quotes Let's ride the rails! - Wilson This chugger is departing. - Emery Time to put up your wheels! - Koko Let's practise buckling up. - Chatsworth Let's race. Of course I'll win. - Harrison Hey! Who likes Action Chugger? - Brewster Ice cream delivery! - Frostini Silly Irving! - Irving Wheeeeeee! - Zephie Wheels to the rails! - Speedy McAllister My name is Mtambo. I'll be your guide. - Mtambo Always training. - Old Puffer Pete Let's get to work! - Dunbar Gallery WilsonInteractive.jpg|Wilson (Morgan Overton & Tony Terraciano) - Let's ride the rails! KokoInteractive.jpg|Koko (Imogen Bailey & Brigid Harringdon) - Traintastic! BrewsterInteractive.jpg|Brewster (Charlie George & Miles J Harvey) - Honking horns! LC55011SS.jpg|Harrison (Colin McFarlane) - Be there in toot-toots of a whistle. ChatsworthInteractive.jpg|Chatsworth (Andy Nyman & John Chancer) - I rushed off my wheels! DunbarInteractive2.jpg|Dunbar (Andy Nyman & Tom Clarke-Hill) - Let's get to work! LC55005SS.jpg|M'tambo (David Gyasi) - Last call for the safari park! Interactivecalleyrescuecar.jpg|Calley (Nicole Davies & Phillipa Alexander) - Breakdown chugger coming throo-oooough! Interactiveirving.jpg|Irving (Paul Panting) interactiveactionchugger.jpg|Action Chugger (Pax Baldwin) Interactive-frostini-1256-p-ekm-320x220-ekm-.jpg|Frostini (Angelo Cola) - Here comes the great Frostini. Interactivespeedy.jpg|Speedy McAllister (Warren Clarke) - I'm thinking.....thinking...... Toot-hoot-interactive-z (THE BIGGER VERSON FOUND).jpg|Hoot and Toot (Tommy Romer Lee (Hoot) and Mihira Phillip (Toot) ZephieInteractive.jpg|Zephie (Jadie-Rose Hobson) ChuggingtonInteractiveOldPufferPete.jpg|Old Puffer Pete (Paul Panting) Emery (Jordan Clarke).jpg|Emery (Jordan Clarke) interactivecargocars.jpg|Cargo Cars LC55202L.jpg|All Around Chuggington Set with exclusive All Around Wilson (Morgan Overton & Tony Terraciano) Interactive-zephie-passenger-car-1541-p.jpg|Zephie and passenger car Learning curve chuggington interactive dunbar.jpg|Dunbar and Flatbed interactivesteamaroundtownset.jpg|Old Puffer Pete's Steam Around Old Town Set LC55203SS.jpg|Bridge and Tunnel Starter Set interactivewashandfuelset.jpg|Wash and Fuel set wilsonanddunbarset.jpg|Wilson and Dunbar Starter set Interactive-repair-shed-1250-p.jpg|Repair shed interactivechugwash.jpg|Chug Wash interactivetraineeroundhouse.jpg|Trainee Roundhouse with Vee interactivesafaripark.jpg|Safari Park interactiverockquarry.jpg|Rock Quarry with Hopper Car chuggingtonstraightcurvedtrackpack.jpg|Straight and Curved Track Pack interactiveelevatedtrackpack.jpg|Elevated Track Pack ChuggingtonInteractiveBrakingBrewster.JPG|Braking Brewster Set InteractiveKokoatSafariParkplayset.jpg|Safari Park Set WilsonandChatsworthSet.jpg|Wilson and Chatsworth Starter Set ChuggingtonInteractiveRailwayBrewster'sHardatWorkPlayset.jpg|Brewster's Hard at Work Playset ChuggingtonInteractiveRailwayWilson'sDeluxeLoadingYardPlayset.jpg ChuggingtonInteractiveRailwayBrewsterandVee'sRoundhousePlayset.jpg ChuggingtonInteractiveRailwayKoKoandtheTunnelSet.jpg ChuggingtonInteractiveRailwayWilsonandKoKoattheTunnelSet.jpg Videos Category:Merchandise Category:Toys Category:Learning Curve Category:Motorised